In An Ideal World: Revy One-shots
by Electra Nolana
Summary: A collection of Black Lagoon one-shot pairings. I have a few yuri chapters ready to go and am open to requests. Revy tempts fate every time she comes near Balalaika. She risks her own flesh when she tussles with Shenhua. More than her sanity is on the line when crossing paths with Roberta. The rest of the women of Roanapur risk everything when they dare to cross a line with her.
1. Balalaika's Distraction

Revy was contradicted. In one instance she was pissed that Balalaika had threatened her partner, Rock. On the other hand, well, she was ridiculously turned on. The whole time the Russian was bent over Rock with a gun to his face Revy had a perfect view of how obnoxiously well-fitting that fucking business skirt fit the crime boss. She had fleeting moments where she wished she could be the one being so temptingly threatened. To feel Balalaika's strength as she threw her against some surface and the bruising force of a gun pressed to her body... Of course, her fantasy ended a little differently than Rock's reality, but still... Shit.

Later that day while Rock was visiting with the Washimine chick, Revy decided to pay her own visit to the woman of the hour. On the ship that hotel Moscow was using as their base of operations, Revy was informed that Balalaika was in the briefing room after having her guns confiscated. It irked her, but in reality, it added to the sense of danger and arousal of what she had in mind. Revy knocked and entered the room, closing the steel door behind her. The blond Russian was sitting at a desk, pictures of the local yakuza on a board behind her and papers spread out before her. Tossing her jacket aside, Revy walked further into the room.

"What do you want, Two Hands?" The irritation was evident in Balalaika's voice.

Revy swallowed the thrill that recklessly trembled through her, "I uhh...I'm not too sure," she admitted, coming closer.

"Don't waste my time. Tomorrow will be busy for you."

"I'd rather get busy today," Revy mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Why the hell was her voice so sultry?

Revy stared at the way Balalaika's breasts strained against the blouse of her suit, "Anego...how about a little distraction? These guys are so simple to wipe out, surely you can waste a little time with me."

Balalaika raised an elegant eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"You," Revy breathed; her heart pounding as she stepped even closer, within arm's reach of the deadly woman.

Balalaika snatched Revy up, slamming her onto the desk. The breath was knocked out of Revy, but pure pleasure sang down her spine to coil in her groin. She fought a moan when Balalaika stepped between her legs, her thigh pressing between Revy's, so close to her crotch. Balalaika's eyebrow hitched again as she considered the scenario.

"A distraction, you? You give yourself took much credit, Two Hands."

"Tell me that afterwards, if you still feel the same," Revy purred.

Icy eyes meet golden hazel as Balalaika tested the commitment in Revy's words and considered the idea. She changed her grip on the sailor, transferring from shirt collar to neck. Revy couldn't help the moan that slipped from her lips when the Russian wrapped long fingers around her slender neck.

"You have a terrible sense of self preservation, Rebecca," Balalaika hummed.

"At least you could send me off well, huh sis?"

Balalaika laughed, "Should I do you the mercy?"

Daringly, Revy grabbed the long bangs on either side of Balalaika's face and pulled her down to her own, crushing herlips to the fearsome Russian. The surprising contrast of hardcore bitch with soft sensuous lips had Revy groaning already but the Russian would not be dominated. Balalaika bit Revy's lip hard, sucking until she felt skin break and tasted the sweet metallic blood that welled from the wound. Revy threw a leg around Balalaika's hip, drawing her body closer to her quickly heating core. Balalaika pulled back a little, drawing Revy's lip in a tight line until she finally released it.

"You really want this then beg for it, Rebecca," she said lowly. "Beg wisely."

Revy took Balalaika's free hand and guided it to her pussy, slipping underneath her stockings so she could feel the beginnings of her arousal, "Fuck me, you war monger. See if you can get me to cry out your name," she grinned, "If you can."

Balalaika squeezed Revy's groin, having her gasp inches from her face, "Not only will you cry my name, you little bitch, but you'll call me Master."

"Fat chance," Revy chuckled only to have the smirked wiped from her face by inch long nails dragging over her pussy. "Shit," she moaned.

"Don't dig yourself into a deeper hole, Rebecca," Balalaika grinned. "You think you can distract me?"

"Guaranteed at least thirty minutes from you; today at least," Revy panted confidently.

Balalaika laughed again, "Think you'll survive to get another chance? I never took you for such a comedian."

"Bleed me, bite me, fuck me, Anego; but I promise you'll want to do it again," Revy lifted her free leg to the edge of the desk, increasing the maneuverability of Balalaika's hand. "We both want this now."

Balalaika kissed Revy again, this time of her volition. She licked at the blood on her lip before sending her tongue between Revy's teeth to conquer her mouth. At the same time she continued to tease the gunslinger's pussy, dragging nails over her most delicate bits. Revy gasped, tunneling her fingers through the thick mass of blond hair, pulling the Russian's head harder to her own. Balalaika released Revy's neck to pull her sweater up, pushing aside the bra and exposing plump perky breasts. She rolled and pinched a nipple between the pads of her fingers, eliciting a moan from Revy and shuddering clenches that pulled them even closer together. Revy bit Balalaika's tongue; sucking deep to feel the muscle writhe inside her mouth. Balalaika squeezed Revy's groin, forcing her arousal to seep over her fingers as she sent two digits exploring. Revy felt those nails scratching inside her body, the pads of her fingers pressing over her G spot. She cried out, throwing her head back and bucking her hips, wanting more. Needing more. Balalaika used the break to chew down Revy's neck, nipping and biting as the sailor writhed beneath her force. Revy raised her arms to steal across the buttons lining Balalaika's blouse, undoing them in seconds as she sought bare skin. Once the blouse was conquered, she started on the dress shirt. Balalaika's breasts spilled into Revy's hands once she had the shirt open and pulled aside the bra. She smoothed her hands under the soft flesh, taking interest in the smooth and rough texture of the scars and pure skin. Balalaika bit Revy's neck at the collar the same time Revy pinched her nipples, hiding her moan in the aggressive action. She ground her palm against Revy's clit, fingers pressing harder, causing the sailor to arch into her caress.

"Fuckin' yes!" Revy growled, thrusting her hips, "That's good."

Balalaika smirked, nibbling lower to Revy's breasts. She took a mouthful of flesh between her teeth, tongue teasing the nipple and Revy wrapped arms around Balalaika's shoulders, pulling her closer still. Heat and pleasure choked Revy, wrapping her tightly in a fucked up burrito of dangerous sex. Breathless, Revy dared to keep playing with Balalaika's breasts, pulling her nipples, teasing the hardened bud. Balalaika felt the telltale signs of orgasm wrapping Revy in its clutches and pulled back leaving the disheveled girl devoid of physical stimulation.

"Don't stop, Anego,"she panted. "Just a little more."

"If you want to cum, Rebecca, you're going to have to make me cum first. I don't reward reckless behavior."

"If you insist, sis," Revy grinned.

Revy quickly snapped both legs behind Balalaika's knees, thrusting herself forward to knock the Russian off balance at the same second. They both fell to the floor, Revy landing on top and tearing Balalaika's shirt off her shoulders. She set teeth to the scarred collar, sucking and nibbling as she traveled around to spots that made the blond shudder. Balalaika shoved Revy's sweater over her head, ridding herself of the fabric and exposing her fair skin to the wrath of her inch long nails. Claws bit into skin as Revy latched onto Balalaika's scarred nipple, chewing to elicit a reaction from her. Revy was relieved that she assumed correctly in this case. She sent her hands seeking: undoing the skirt, pushing it away as she delved under the hem of soft panties to find that Balalaika was indeed wet. Revy moaned in triumph, sucking a nipple and mouthful of flesh between her teeth as she slipped a finger into the tight heat of the Russian. Balalaika's nails dug in deeper, a quiet moan escaping her mouth as Revy roved around inside her. The gunslinger added another finger to the wet channel, compounding the pressure by thumbing the Russian's clit. Balalaika had one hand clutching at the back of Revy's head, tearing away at the hair tie, the other pushing down the hindrance of her stockings to bare her ass. She took a handful of that tight ass and dug her nails in, channeling her pleasure as Revy lifted her closer to orgasm. Balalaika moaned as Revy turned her hand, brushing harder, a different angle. The Russian gave a long satisfied sigh as relief washed through her and her body clenched. Balalaika basked in the afterglow, but Revy didn't stop; she nibbled along the scars on her ribs and hip, nuzzling her face in the course blonde patch above the crux of her thighs.

"Revy, wait a second. I just ca-" Balalaika was cut off by Revy latching onto her clit.

Balalaika threw her head back, her body bucking as Revy continued to move her fingers in her cunt. Flicking her clitoris with the tip of her tongue and then abruptly rubbing and sucking it against her mouth had Balalaika dancing. The Russian clutched at Revy's shoulders, claws digging in harder every time Revy made her writhe. Her next orgasm exploded out of her, her hands ripping up the sailors back. Revy cried out into Balalaika's pussy, an abrupt sound at the sudden tearing of her flesh. She pulled away from Balalaika, sitting up and feeling the blood run down her back and over her shoulders. She watched a plump drop trail a sanguine line over the curve of her tit. The stinging tingles sent pulses of pleasure from her shoulders to her groin.

"Fuckin' a, Anego, that's going to hurt like a bitch later," Revy groaned, knowing later had nothing to do with how good it felt now.

Her pussy pulsed and Revy shucked her stockings to push her panties aside and slip two fingers inside her hungry pussy. She rocked on her knees, hips thrusting as she palmed a tit, spreading her blood around it. Balalaika was finally recovered enough to watch Revy ride her own fingers, the sight of her blood and arousal literally dripping from her body caught her breath. She picked at the bits of flesh stuck under her nails and crawled to Revy, whom just opened her eyes to be ensnared by icy blues.

"I didn't give you permission for that; did I, Rebecca?"

Revy moaned, but her hands stopped, "You said to make you cum first. You came twice, Anego." Revy's pussy twitched around her unmoving fingers, drawing a shuddering breath from her.

"You want your reward, is that it, Rebecca?" Balalaika was a bit away from her face, able to see her bloody shoulders and pulsing pussy.

"Yes," Revy sighed. "I want it."

"Hands up, Rebecca. Stop touching yourself; that's why I'm here."

Revy grit her teeth and pulled her hands free, raising them to the air just above her head. Balalaika marveled again at the blood smeared across the gunslinger's body, the obedience as she was commanded and the tendril of her arousal that hung from her fingers. Perhaps the little slut did need a reward. She grabbed her hair, pulling her in for a bruising kiss and pushed her down to her back. Whether it was a groan or moan, Balalaika swallowed Revy's sounds. She caught up a wrist and ground it into the floor, her body pressing tightly to the shorter woman. Balalaika brought a knee between Revy's legs, rubbing and bumping against her sex. Revy moaned, her body rolling beneath Balalaika, but it wasn't enough.

"Anego...more. Fuck me, please!"

Balalaika conceded finally, moving her knee to palm Revy's heated core and carefully pushed two fingers inside. Revy moaned, clutching at that hand, not wanting her to stop. Balalaika grinded her palm against Revy's cunt, carefully driving her long nails along the vulnerable insides. Just as Revy was climbing high on that precipice, Balalaika had another idea and stopped. Revy roared in frustration, tears in her eyes, trying to grind her hips but Balalaika held her pinned.

"Anego what the fuck?" Revy moaned in frustration. "Is this your idea of fun?"

"Shut up, Rebecca. You know full well what I want from you before I reward anything fully."

"You bitch," Revy growled then whimpered as Balalaika retrieved her hand.

Balalaika got up and went over to her desk to sit down, "By the way, you should hurry. I have a meeting in 15 minutes." She pulled out a cigar and lit it.

Horny beyond any good sense, Revy jumped up and went to the Russian, sitting on her thigh. She moaned as she dragged her pussy over smooth and scarred flesh and Balalaika encouraged her on, a hand behind her hip with the cigar balanced between long fingers.

"You may cum on my thigh, little slut. You have your Master's permission," Balalaika grinned, taking a puff of cigar.

Revy rocked her hips frantically, the shire of orgasm teasing her with its closeness and unattainability. She only had fifteen minutes; she had to play properly if she wanted to cum today. She draped both arms behind Balalaika's neck, pulling their faces close as she panted against her neck, rubbing her clit over a scarred ridge on her thigh.

"Balalaika...Master," Revy whined, "Please bite your bitch."

A thrill of excitement zipped down Balalaika's spine hearing those sultry words and she leaned in and set her teeth on Revy's neck, opposite of another bite bruising deeply on the other side. She could feel the girl's pussy twitching on her thigh as she continued to bite down. Revy cried out, shuddering and gasping as she finally came, making a mess of Balalaika's thigh. The Russian released Revy's neck as the girl went limp, almost sliding off her thigh if she hadn't been holding onto her. Revy panted against her chest, cheek pressed to rough scar tissue, her body still hot and demanding. Balalaika could feel her pussy spasm against her thigh.

Revy grit her teeth, "It's not enough. Master, please fuck your bitch."

"Rebecca, you're getting good at begging. Up on the table, on your back. I want your heels and hands on the same ledge," Balalaika ordered. "Hurry, we've got just a few minutes."

Revy obediently complied, hurrying onto the desk, holding the same ledge her feet were at was uncomfortable; she had to arch her back to drop her shoulders enough to reach. Once in position, she spread her thighs wider, feeling her arousal oozing from her body. She panted and moaned, almost pleading for the domineering woman to touch her again. Balalaika observed Revy for a moment, enjoying the sight of the high spirited girl spread out as such.

"Good girl, Rebecca," Balalaika took a pull from her cigar. "If either your hands or feet come up off that desk then we're done, understand?"

"Yes. Please, put your fingers in me, or your mouth. Fuck me fast," Revy groaned. "Fuck me hard!"

Her arousal was already dripping off her ass and down the side of the desk underneath her. A slow ooze like honey and Balalaika did want to taste it. She held the cigar between her teeth as she carefully pushed two fingers up into Revy, wary of her claws. Revy's hands flexed on the ledge, a ragged sigh rattling from between her lips. Balalaika worked her over, building her up while puffing away on the cigar. She started to lean in, her free hand taking control of the cigar so that she could use her mouth on Revy. She licked across the slick bud, swirling her tongue around her fingers intrusion. Revy pleaded and twitched, but held firm. Balalaika could feel the quickening of her body and latched onto her clit, sucking powerfully. Revy cried out, speeding towards orgasm. Just as she came, Balalaika reared back, flicked her over the edge of pleasure and pressed the hot cherry of her cigar to her inner thigh. Revy hissed, but Balalaika only held it there for mere seconds, enough to leave a mark but not enough to permanently scar. She decided that she did want to do this again, and it would be before this mark faded away.

Revy continued to shudder until Balalaika pulled her fingers free of Revy, unleashing another torrent of her cum to spill over the side of the desk. Freed, the gunslinger fell slack, her heels falling from the edge to rest on a partially open drawer as she rode the aftershocks. Her pussy trembled happily; perhaps she could find it in her to say master every once in a while. Revy heard Balalaika cuss in Russian and looked up to see her lackluster glare aimed between Revy's legs. Before she could be self-conscious about it, Balalaika pulled up her open tin of cigars covered in Revy's cum. Revy let her head lie back before she got stupid enough to laugh. Without hitting the Russian, she kicked her feet up and over her head, flipping off the desk. She stumbled to her knees as she realized just how much damage she sustained. Her back was a bloody mess that she could see, but there was more blood than wound there. She saw the puffy red mark on her inner thigh where she was burned and the myriad of welts crisscrossing her body and thighs. She sighed, thank God here in Japan she was mostly covered up. She pulled her stockings back up and found her turtleneck sweater, donning that as well. Locating her skirt, she slipped that on and put on her jacket, checking her pockets for her gloves. She brushed the collar of her turtleneck, hoping that it covered whatever marks were on her neck. Stepping back into her boots completed her ensemble and she looked at Balalaika, whom was immaculately dressed once more as well. Aside from slightly puffy lips and a gleam in her eye, she looked as though nothing had happened.

"Tell me I at least left a mark," Revy muttered, staring at the perfection of Balalaika's body tightly held behind her suit.

Balalaika gave Revy an icy glare, "My nipples and groin have marks which you will pay for."

Revy stared flatly at the Russian, a dangerous retort on her lips, instead she opted for, "I think I already paid in full."

"You of all people should know how things work between a Master and her bitch, Rebecca."

"Must not be much of a Master if I marked you," Revy shrugged. "Anyways, I won. I distracted you for more than thirty minutes and you want to do this again."

"And you screamed and called me Master, more than once. Don't think you're the only one getting what you want."

"Right, Anego. I'm out of here, have fun with that meeting," Revy headed out the door, poking her head back to add, "and enjoy those cigars."

Balalaika cussed after her laughing retreat and looked at the pack: they still glistened. Maybe she could still smoke them or at least curse Revy trying. She didn't have time to shower before the meeting but she could at least wash her hands and face. Thankfully the meeting was in a different room as well; this one currently smelled of pussy. The whole while during the meeting she alternated between chewing on an unlit cigar or resting her chin on her hands; both still smelled like Revy, but the cigar tasted like her. Whatever the Embassy Russians though about her not lighting up, Balalaika knew that Revy would pay dearly for the cigars; accident or not.


	2. Owning Revy

After the death of Gretel, Balalaika was in a slump. It closed the chapter not just on the vampire twins, but on the deaths of her men, her trusted comrades. The flowers she was able to leave on their graves was the blood of the twins, but the emotional void in her heart still ached. As the ruckus settled down, Balalaika became recluse, staying within the compound of hotel Moscow drinking and smoking her pain away, while feigning paperwork. Truth was she was in a rut. It didn't take long for Roanapur to spread rumors of speculations. Just as quickly word got to the Lagoon Company.

Revy was at the Flag enjoying some drinks when she heard the first slitherings of hearsay about Balalaika. After threatening the group with her cutlass, Revy paid her tab and left in a huff. One person in her mind as she headed to hotel Moscow headquarters to confront the fearsome woman herself. Though what exactly she'd do when she got there she had no clue. The Russians advised Revy that her efforts were most likely wasted, but didn't interfere with her attempt to rouse the moral of their Kapitan. Revy stood before the imposing door that led to Balalaika's office and quarters, her hand hesitating a few moments before knocking.

"I told you, I'll see no one until this work is done," came Balalaika's muffled reply through the door.

"Anego, it's Rebecca. Let me in or I'll pick the lock."

There was silence for a few moments before the lock clicked and the door opened just enough to let the gunslinger inside. It closed firmly behind her, the lock settling back into place as Balalaika leaned against the door wearing a half tied robe and stared at the floor. Revy took in the loss and dishevelment of her appearance and something in her ached. This was not the all-powerful Anego she knew, a woman who could kill with her looks alone. This couldn't be the scariest woman in all of Roanapur.

"Anego..." Revy was still at a loss as to why she even attempted to come, the state of the Russian disheartening her even more.

"Have you come to offer your condolences as well?" Balalaika asked softly, chiding, upturning her dead icy eyes to Revy's.

"The town is turning to worse shit since the twins came thru," Revy started, but realized mid-sentence this wasn't the right approach. "This is the city of the dead, sis. We're all just biding our time until we find our ditch."

"Be careful what you say, Two Hands," Balalaika threatened lowly, her accent thick.

"I've never had anyone close to me, so I know I don't understand what you're feeling, but sis...Anego..." Revy weighed her next words, knowing it could very well end in her immediate death or supreme suffering. "I didn't know them, but this is hurting business and I don't think your comrades would want that for you. Not their Kapitan. Rumors are going around town that you're weak enough to be taken down-"

Balalaika grabbed Revy by the straps of her top and slammed her against the door, pinning her by the neck to the sturdy wood. Her body pressed close, her icy blue eyes flat and penetrating into the honey gold of Revy's wide eyes. The dark circles under her eyes plainly stated that she hadn't been sleeping and the shortness of her temper well far more tale-telling.

"Why are you really here, Two Hands? To try to cheer me up? To spur me into action? Or something else?"

Revy swallowed hard around the constrictive grip around her neck, "I don't know, Anego... I felt like I had to try..." Her pulse pounded in her neck.

"Try what?" The tall Russian transferred her grip from the shirt to wrapping long fingers around Revy's neck, squeezing down.

"A...nego...I," Revy struggled to form words when her breath was so short, "I wanted...to remind you...y-...still alive."

Revy's vision blurred as her oxygen deprived mind started to go fuzzy. If she thought her pulse was pounding before,now it was frantically beating against Balalaika's grip. Her body was growing hot, despite the situation but Revy chocked it to her blood pressure. Balalaika's iceberg gaze pierced the fog in her mind and grew even closer as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Revy's. She loosened the grip on her neck, but didn't release her. Cohesion swam back into her mind as Revy realized what was happening. The scariest woman in the world had her mouth sealed to her own. Nibbling on her lip even. Revy was too stunned to react, remaining immobile under the Russian's influence.

"You get one shot, Revy. You'll either succeed or die trying."

This was not what Revy had planned when she whimsically came to Balalaika. But... But Anego's lips were surprisingly soft and warm, for such a cold blooded sadist. Upon first seeing the imposing, fearful blond, Revy had always wondered about her. Hearsay kept her behaved but wondering over Balalaika's strength and fortitude crossed her mind often. Revy had one chance to find out if her prison teachings were enough to reignite the spark in the Russian boss. All or nothing; she'll either die now or die later; in a gutter or Balalaika's office. Decision made, Revy kissed back with force, opening her mouth to Balalaika in an attempt to take control. Revy had essentially lost everything in her life, but not necessary anything that had meaning to her. She had to hope that her intentions carried through her actions. They were the walking dead, but at least they still walked.

Revy wrapped an arm around the waist of the taller woman, pressing forward and leading her blindly through the office into her quarters. Revy bit and sucked on her tongue, rough and domineering, twice as dominant as she really felt to this particular woman. Which isn't much to begin with. She needed to remind her she was still alive; what better way than to mix pleasure and pain? Revy found and pushed Balalaika down on her bed, the robe opening around the larger woman's body. Revy grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head and broke the kiss to take in the full view of the woman beneath her. The scars that covered her body were prominent angry stripes, but instead of detracting from her beauty, they added to the over-all power and menace. Revy was abruptly reminded that this was Anego, Bala-fuckin-Laika, that she held pinned beneath her body. Not through actual strength but through some weird ideal. Or hope. The loose blonde hair draped around them, the usual tightly packed curves freely spilling out of the open robe. Balalaika was the embodiment of sex, power, and strength and Revy had only one chance to remind her of that. Revy was a dominant and strong woman herself, but she wasn't sure she was up to the task of dominating the head of Hotel Moscow. All she had to do was reignite the spark...

Revy leaned in and nibbled along the scared side of Balalaika's neck, not leaving a visible mark, but plainly stating that the scars didn't deter her. She bit hard just under her ear, careful not to suck and leave a hickey here, but was rewarded with a groan all the same. Fueled, Revy stole down the Russian's neck with her mouth, nipping and biting until she came to her collar, a more appropriate place for a mark. Revy latched on and bit hard, sucking, and feeding from the moans that spilled from Balalaika's mouth. Her arms tensed, testing Revy's determination to keep her pinned. Revy managed to maintain it for a bit longer, scooting the larger woman's arms closer to her head so that she could crawl lower down her body. Revy decided to release her arms so that she could fondle and pinch Balalaika's nipple while sucking and nibbling on the other. She sucked the scarred flesh of her right breast into her mouth, both curious and enjoying the texture of the contrasting rough and soft skin. It took longer to get this nipple hard, with the nerve damage induced by the scarring, but her large fleshy breasts were responding well to the stimulation.

Revy rolled the taut peak roughly between her teeth, eliciting a groan from Balalaika as she funneled her fingers through Revy's auburn locks. The hair tie was cast aside, unleashing the warm mass of hair to flow over her shoulders and around the Russian's fingers. Revy switched breasts, sending her fingers to tease the scarred titty while her mouth enticed the mostly prefect left mound.

Balalaika used her hands in Revy's hair to push her lower, a different part of her anatomy demanding attention. Revy alternately sucked and nibbled along the smooth and rough flesh of her body, working her way lower to the mound of golden curls. Revy spread Balalaika's thighs, hooking an arm under each impressively tone limb and ghosting her face over her groin. Balalaika smelt like expensive body wash and pussy; a particular scent she'd never forget. She glided her tongue over the whole of her pussy, from bottom to top, savoring the bittersweet taste that dribbled from her cunt. It truly was delectable. Revy nuzzled her nose over Balalaika's clit while sending her tongue probing for more delicious flavor from her pussy. Balalaika's nails dug into the back of Revy's head, a painful bite that spurred her to further action. She slid a hand up under her body to replace her tongue, changing that over to nibble and suckle on her clit as she pushed two fingers into the constrictive warmth of her pussy. Balalaika's nails went from the back of her head to her shoulder and neck, scratching a burning line. Revy groaned into her pussy, eating more fervently the more Balalaika's nails dug in. Sharp nails sunk into her shoulders as she continued to thrust two fingers inside the tight heat. The scent of blood mingled with the arousal in the air as Revy sucked on Balalaika's clit while pumping her fingers into the larger woman. The Smokey, breathy voice of the Russian filled the air, her moans and gasps of pleasure seemingly connected to Revy's own nerve endings.

"Fuck...Two Hands, I'm gonna..." Balalaika panted, her hips bucking into Revy's face as her nails sunk a little deeper.

Balalaika swore in Russian as she came. Her heels dug into the mattress, her nails shifted, stretching the cuts on Revy's back, drawing more blood. Hips bucking, heart racing, gasping, she settled down, groaning as she convulsed and bask in the afterglow. Revy pulled out, lifting her body from the woman's groin. The scratches on her back stretched and burned with her movements, stinging as the air hit the wounds. Balalaika panted up at her, a satisfied smile on her face.

"I will admit that I feel a little better," she said, her voice husky, "but I'm not one for being on the bottom. Let's have a real game, shall we?"

Revy's heart hit harder at the implications of that offer. She had succeeded in taking the edge off Balalaika's sadness, but had roused a darker, more carnal mood in her. Her back still stung, reminding her that whatever happened next, if she agreed to continue, would not be as gentle as the scratches. Neither woman really knew what to do with soft or sweet. Revy's own past left her unable to get aroused unless she's been roughly handled. She wondered what kind of game the Russian would want to play. How dangerous it would be. How wonderful it would feel.

"Yes," Revy said softly, her heart still pounding. "I'll play."

"I was hoping you would say that," Balalaika smirked.

She suddenly reached up, wrapping those strong slender fingers around Revy's throat, squeezing and throwing Revy to her back on the bed. Balalaika continued to choke Revy as she straddled her body, settling herself above her hips. The strength in her hand had tingles shooting through her core, intensifying when Balalaika leaned in and crushed her mouth to Revy's. It was rough and demanding, a bruising kiss. Balalaika sucked Revy's lower lip into her mouth, biting down until she tasted blood and heard Revy groan. She broke the kiss, licking at the blood on her lip and looked down at Revy's dazed gaze as more blood welled from her lip. She removed her hand from her neck, knowing there'd be a deep necklace of bruises adorning it soon. She leaned in again, placing both hands on either side of Revy's head and kissed her chastely to taste more of her blood. Balalaika groaned, something about subjugating Revy made her blood boil; conquering the high spirited girl made her feel like she was back on the battlefield. She pulled back again and set her nails into Revy's skin, dragging them slowly down her neck, over her shoulders and around the flesh of her busty chest. The whole while she switched between watching the dark pleasure swim in Revy's eyes and the red lines following in the wake of her nails. Balalaika pinched and twisted a nipple between her long nails, eliciting a cry from Revy at the sudden action. She squirmed underneath the Russian, her hips jerking as the stimulation excited her. The mob boss slapped Revy's tits around, quick sharp hits that flushed her skin and made it glow a warm red. Revy's hands were on Balalaika's thighs, her own nails finding purchase in the strong flesh. She was beyond wet, her dead eyes filling with life with every passing caress from the Russian. Balalaika grabbed Revy's wrists, pinning them to the bed, leaning over and staring into her honey gaze. She watched as the limited mobility triggered something in the young girl, saw the pulse at her neck jumping with more effort.

"Not so confident when you're on the bottom, are you, Rebecca?" she asked, watching the light in her eyes flourish and dim.

Revy swallowed hard, her eyes blank, "Just do it already," she growled.

Balalaika realized she much preferred the fire in her eyes from earlier, not this completely submissive disregard. "You're not ready yet, Rebecca."

A glimpse of light hit her eyes, "The fuck you mean?"

"Don't play victim with me, girl. I don't want you checking out while I fuck you. You need to know and acknowledge who is mastering your body."

"No one masters me, Balalaika," Revy said, dead panned. "Either fuck me or get the fuck up and let me fuck you."

Balalaika grinned, seeing her path, "I see. Is that what you need, Rebecca?"

Balalaika could see Revy slipping further into her past as she held her pinned to the bed. According to the girl, she really couldn't be mastered… unless she was made to feel. When forced to submit, Revy locked herself away, bringing out a much younger and weaker version of herself to deal with the situation rather than her current high spirited self. Balalaika pulled Revy's hands together, pinning her wrists with one hand as she reached for a pillow and shook it free of its casing. She wrapped the sheet around Revy's hands, tying them together and let her go. Revy jerked and pulled at the wrapping, trying to free herself. It would distract her long enough. Balalaika got up and went to a drawer, pulling several lengths of rope from it and tossed it to the bed. While distracted with freeing herself, Revy wasn't paying attention to Balalaika; a huge mistake on her part. Balalaika grabbed her arms again, pulling the pillowcase away and wrapping a length of rope around her wrists; securing it tightly. Revy started to curse and buck beneath her but her hands were taken care of. The Russian secured the bitter end of the rope around an O-ring fixed to her head board and sat back to watch the girl struggle.

Revy was fuming. She jerked at her wrists, the rope biting in tightly to emphasize her inability to get free. Her heart pounded in her ears and it wasn't from arousal, not anymore. She was losing control of her breathing, fear and memories teasing at her consciousness. Revy kicked and squirmed but wasn't getting anywhere.

"Untie me," Revy demanded. "Anego, seriously. Stop this now."

Balalaika grinned, seeing the opportunity to break the girl, "Why would I do that, Rebecca?"

Revy could feel phantom caresses as she struggled, "This isn't funny." She panted.

Before Revy could fully descend into the darkness of her past, Balalaika crawled over Revy, offering her surprisingly gentle caresses. Revy clenched her teeth, trembling under the Russian's firm touch. She wasn't going to let herself be weak again. Not after all this time of having power. Balalaika kissed her, not with the bruising force of before, but gentler. She teased Revy's lip between her teeth until the gunner took a breath and gave her an opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Revy gave a strangled noise as Balalaika combated her past experiences with gentle patience. She brought a hand up to caress her breasts, where before she was forceful now she was tender. Revy's heart skipped a beat. What the fuck was this? This was nothing like what she knew.

"Stop this," Revy said with a shaky voice. "Just let me go and I'll leave. We can forget this ever happened."

"I don't think so. You came here thinking you could fix me," Balalaika said, "Well, Rebecca. Looks like I'm going to fix you." She grinned, "Or crush you and make you my bitch."

Revy strained again, her energy renewed. She wasn't going to be a victim again. She was stronger now. She had power. Not as much as the woman who tied her up but damn it, she wasn't as weak as she used to be. Balalaika nibbled along her jaw and neck, seeking for the particular spot that would make her squirm and moan. What worked for her when she was in her normal state of mind did not work for her now. Revy was close to panicking. She continued to plead with the Russian to let her go as she nibbled and caressed every inch of the sailor's body. Balalaika fondled her breasts, teasing her nipples as a tender lover would. New sensations coiled at Revy's core and she found herself moaning despite herself. Taking the encouragement, the Russian continued her course, dragging more sighs from Revy's throat. She slid her hand along Revy's thighs, massaging and stroking her way from her calf to her knee, up to her groin. Revy shivered, unsure how to deal with this.

"Don't," she groaned. "Just fuck me and let me go, Balalaika. Stop it with this soft shit."

"I'll fuck you however I want, Rebecca. Whether I take you by force or by tenderness, it's all up to me."

Her hand slipped up between her thighs, finding Revy wet, but not nearly as wet as she was when she was rough handled and in charge. She caressed her slick folds gently, teasing and probing with her nails, adding just a taste of pain to keep Revy's engine going. Revy panted as she tickled around her clit, pulling on the ropes and squirming underneath Balalaika's weight. She begged a little more, her pleas cut short when Balalaika pushed a finger into her hot channel. Revy gasped, clenching around the invasion, her body quaking. She fought it, but her back arched as Balalaika stroked her finger deep; the pad of her finger hitting one sensitive spot while the tip of her nail teasing another. She licked her neck, biting lightly as she slid another finger cautiously into the roughneck. Revy went rigid and shivered, pleasure unlike she's ever felt before warming her body. Being tied up was nothing new to her but this gentleness was killing her. She didn't know what to do with it, how to fight it, how to deal with it. Her body clenched and she moaned, gritting her teeth afterwards and trying to steel her body. But Balalaika had found her sensitive spot and manipulated it, causing her body to roll and dance, her breath to shorten. Revy cursed as she came closer to climax, pulling the ropes to let it bite into her skin, to remind her of reality.

"Stop fighting, Rebecca. Just submit to me. I'll give you something more to your tastes afterwards," Balalaika cooed, kissing her mouth.

Revy's protest was swallowed by Balalaika's kiss as her body continued to ripple. Balalaika built her up high, her pleasure peaking on a precipice of gentle and soothing, until she spilled her over the edge, dropping her into an unavoidable abyss of ecstasy. Revy screamed into the kiss, her body bucking and rolling as she fell. Balalaika pressed down on Revy's hips, controlling her as she carefully removed her fingers without scratching up the girl's insides. Releasing the girl to ride her pleasure, Balalaika stared down at the young woman with an icy glare, watching her writhe and buck despite the tenderness of the encounter. She retreated from the bed to retrieve another toy she had set aside. She put it on and stalked back to the bed, standing over it as Revy continued to convulse. She released the rope from the bed, loosening it around Revy's wrists and watched the girl curl up fetal, her thighs still shivering.

Balalaika crawled back onto the bed, pulling Revy back up into her lap, her back against her chest as she wrapped an arm around her throat. Instinctively, Revy put her hands at the choking arm, trying to pull it away. She cursed as Balalaika adjusted herself behind Revy, feeling the woman squirm and resist.

"And now you get fucked in a way you're used to, Rebecca."

Balalaika lifted Revy by her chokehold and then settled the girl over the strap on she'd put on. Revy's spine danced as she was penetrated, writhing and coiling. She was no longer tied up, but she was no less vulnerable like this. Balalaika kept her chokehold tight enough to keep Revy from getting too riled up, but loose enough to not have her pass out. She bucked her hips against the younger girl, grinding the strap on deep inside her. Revy gasped, her nails digging into Balalaika's arms in a feeble attempt to free herself. Revy's breasts bounced as the Russian pounded into her from behind, her mouth hanging open to draw in all the air she could muster. Balalaika set her teeth into Revy's neck, biting down and sucking at her collar causing the sailor's body to clench and roil in pleasure. She was already sensitive from coming before but now her body burned hot. This force, this pain; this is what she was used to dealing with. This is what she could handle. That soft shit is for innocents. Balalaika used her grip on the back of Revy's neck to force her face into the mattress, moving her choking arm to make it so. Revy gripped the sheets in her clenched fists, moaning and crying out as she was fucked roughly. The wet sound of their crotches slapping together with every thrust filled the room. The rough grip on the back of her neck had Revy spiraling to orgasm once again, nails digging into the tender bruised skin.

"Yes…" she breathed, "harder. Fuckin harder!"

"As you like, Rebecca," Balalaika grunted.

With one hand on the back of her neck, subtly choking her, Balalaika transferred her other hand to Revy's hip, pulling her back with more force to meet the thrust of her hips. Revy cried out, her thighs sliding farther apart as she lost control of her body, as her strength seeped from her groin. Her body felt alive with scratches, bruises, and fucking; some cuts still bleeding while her arousal dripped to the bedding. Balalaika groaned, Revy's cries filling her ears as much as her end of the double-sided cock filled her. Revy groaned, pleaded, cried, and gasped; the sheets tearing under her grip as she came again. Her body sagged into the bed, back arching her breasts up as she rode the climax. Balalaika grabbed her hair, wrenching her neck at an uncomfortable angle as she ground into her hips a few more times to reach her own finish. Balalaika leaned over Revy as she came, biting into the back of her neck hard as her hips bucked into the roughneck a few more times.

"Shit," Revy panted, groaning as her body convulsed again. "I can't…ah!"

Revy came again, her body so sensitive as Balalaika thrust against her inadvertently. She was too weak to roll away orpull free of the strap on so she was slave to the Russian's orgasm as long as it held her. Balalaika thrust a few more times, not involuntary, and Revy's body gushed as her G spot was perfectly manipulated. The sheets were drenched with more than just sweat and Revy fell slack, drooling as she tried to catch her breath. Balalaika finally pulled out of Revy, tossing aside the strap on and rolling to her back beside the girl. They both heaved to catch their breaths, both trembled as they rode the final spasms of orgasm.

Balalaika didn't want to admit it, but Revy had succeeded. She was reinvigorated. The town was going to shit and as a primary peace keeper/share holder it was her duty to stay on top of things. She'd let her weariness get the best of her mourning. But as her heart pounded in her chest, as the ecstasy of orgasm flowed through her nerve endings, she felt alive again. Blood and sex filled the air. All she needed to do now was reclaim her power.

"You've awakened a dangerous thing in me, Rebecca," Balalaika said. "You'll have to take responsibility."

Revy trembled at the thought; her gentle caresses trapping the words 'never again' in her throat. Balalaika had fucked her well and good, but she'd fucked her scary good. Revy lost herself in the Russian's hands. She shivered.

"Rebecca," Balalaika said sternly, pulling the girls hair to catch her eyes, "Until I set you free, you're mine. No arguments unless you can beat me on your own power. Do you understand?"

Revy swallowed hard, trapped in the glacic glare, "No more gentle shit."

"You'll get what I give you. You're my bitch, understand?" There was more bite to her words this time.

Revy averted her eyes and clenched her teeth, "I understand. Fuck…"


	3. Shenhua Submits

After the assignment to Basilan island, Revy had a peculiar craving. Something had awoken in her that she'd kept repressed for years and now it wanted out and it wanted satisfaction. Revy culled the number from Boss Chang and contemplated her plan for only a day until she leaned against a pay phone, ready to make the call. She dropped 5 baht into the machine and dialed the number, listening to the phone ring until her target answered the phone.

"Hey Chinglish," Revy cooed. "Are you busy?"

"What you want, whore?" came Shenhua's irritated reply. "You interrupt shower.

Revy grinned, "Got a job for you if you're interested."

"What the pay?"

"That will be decided depending on how much fun we have with the work. Well, wanna play?"

Shenhua sighed, "Fine. But only cuz I not have work already. Where we meeting?"

Revy's grin spread even wider as she told the Taiwanese where to meet her later that night. She hung up after getting a confirmation and strolled away to make preparations for the fun. Of course, there was no real job. This was just for Revy and maybe Shenhua if she got into it too. Revy wasn't sure yet but she knew that she had to go through with it. Shenhua seemed like too fun a playmate to pass up on. Now it was time to prepare for her special friend and get ready for the meet up.

Shenhua showed up in the alley behind the Yellow Flag as she was told to, but found the streets devoid of her contact. She waited for a bit, leaning against the wall, reapplying her lipstick to pass the time. After ten minutes, she groaned and started to make her way back home, grumbling about wasted time. A bottle crashed in the distance, attracting her attention and then suddenly her hair was wrenched back, an arm thrown around her neck. Shenhua's green eyes narrowed as she tried to identify and break free of whomever was trying to choke her out, but after a few minutes of stuggle her vision went hazy and cursing, she passed out.

Shenhua came to on her knees, her arms stretched out to her sides. She glanced around, noticing that she was unarmed and her arms were tied to support beams on either side of her. The room was not in the best of conditions, but it was empty. She stood up, taking note that her ankles were loosely tied to another set of beams. She was immobilized but not completely so; she could move, but not enough to free herself or even touch herself. At least she was still dressed. With a toss of her head, she tossed the bulk of her long hair over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the door as she heard footsteps coming nearer. Her lip curled back from her teeth as she saw who entered.

"Slut, what the fuck you think you doing?" she said lowly.

Revy smirked. "Took you long enough to fucking wake up, Chinglish."

"Release me now and I not kill you. Just carve meat off you ass."

Revy stepped closer, sliding her hand down Shenhua's throat, "Or I just keep you tied up and we both have some fun. You have a great body, Shenhua. It'd look perfect bound by rope. I can't wait to see the contrast of color as I light your lily white ass up."

Revy slid her hand along Shenhua's thigh, stroking up from knee to groin. Her mini jacket was gone and Revy dragged her fingertips along her arm and shoulder as well, raising goosebumps on the Tai woman's skin. Revy undid a few buttons on Shenhua's dress, pulling a flap over to expose her breasts. She grinned, loving the even complexion of the supple flesh. Undoing the zipper, Revy pulled away the entirety of the dress and tossed it aside, leaving Shenhua clad in nothing but ropes.

"And you call me a slut. At least I wear underwear, Chinglish."

"You no have to worry about underwear when I done with you, stupid whore," Shenhua growled.

"And I'll be the last thing on your mind when I'm done with you, yes?"

Shenhua arched an elegant eyebrow as Revy stepped in close again, dragging her nails against her pale skin. Revy's eyes glazed over, fixing in a solid gold as she watched the red welts raise up on Shenhua's skin. A dark carnality filled her visage, a hunger taking over her actions. She grabbed her breasts, rolling the flesh harshly against her body, her teeth locking around the prominent artery in her neck. Shenhua's breath shook as she pressed her thighs together, trying to resist. She gasped as Revy's teeth broke skin, a slow trickle of blood appearing at her neck. Revy pulled back, watching the scarlet drop slide over her slim collar. Revy moaned and pinched Shenhua's nipples, licking her neck and jawline as she aroused her more.

"Tell me if I'm too rough," Revy cooed, stepping away. "I might stop."

"What you doing?" Shenhua cried as Revy stepped behind her, out of her sight.

Moments passed in silence, all she could hear was her own pulse pounding in her body, blocking out the sound of her and Revy's breathing. Despite her situation, Shenhua couldn't deny that she was turned on; she rubbed her thighs together to ease some of the desire that tingled at her core. She heard the air being sliced a second before something hit her back, wrapping around the edge of her ribs. Shenhua cried out, heated lines raising on her back. After a few more moments, another strike hit her, crossing the other side. Revy had a cat o' nine tails, lashing Shenhua's back and bringing color to that wonderfully blank canvass. She sent a lash over her right ass cheek, waited a few moments then sent the whip curling over her left. Shenhua cried out with ever lash, but not in true pain. Revy stepped forward to brush her hair over her shoulder, clearing her back of any obstruction. Revy groaned at the sight, her body tingling. She hit the woman again, harder, the welts more defined as they crossed her skin. After a few minutes Revy saw a shining tendril drip from Shenhua's body and grinned.

"You actually getting off on this, Chinglish? Fucking perfect!"

"You don't know what you talkin' about, stupid whore," Shenhua denied.

Revy stepped closer, rubbing the hilt of the whip against Shenhua's groin, "No, I think I know exactly what I'm talking about, bitch."

Shenhua shivered at the dark tones of her voice, her breath hitching in her throat. She pulled at the ropes on her arms and legs to no avail, not gaining much more than an inch. Fueled by the sight before her, Revy was ready to go a step further. She grabbed a bar equipped with shackles and attached it to Shenhua's wrists before undoing the ropes. Seeing an opportunity, Shenhua started to struggle anew but Revy planted a firm hand around the back of her kneck and pushed down. With a knee to her thigh, Shenhua doubled over, her face hitting the floor and grinding into the worn wood as Revy secured the bar there. Bent double with her ass in the air, Shenhua cursed and struggled, but couldn't get free or move. Her hair spilled over her shoulder, her thighs trembling as she tried to close her legs, but Revy tightened the ropes, keeping them well spread.

"You stop this now, slut and maybe I not kill you slow," Shenhua warned.

"And just how are you going to stop me," Revy grinned.

The low tones of her voice had Shenhua's heart racing. She hadn't been offered true violence yet, but she wasn't exactly walking on the red carpet. Revy's footsteps went further away, stopping briefly and then coming closer again. Shenhua held her breath, waiting for the blow to come but nothing happened. Her breath hitched as she tried to anticipate the blow, but Revy was good at her work and struck when she least expected it. The pain was fast and hot, her ass stinging and heating up as whatever Revy had laid across her flesh quickly and pulled away. Shenhua groaned, nails biting into the wood underneath her fingers. Her ass trembled as Revy laid another smack across her flesh, lower on her rump. Another hit even lower, just teasing the edge of her pussy had Shenhua screaming. Again, not in pain. Her arousal dripped in long tendrils between her thighs, shaking free and plopping to the floor as Revy's hits got heavier. Revy stopped beating her to watch her squirm, her own body liquid as she pulled on her shorts to alleviate some of the burning arousal.

"Fuck this is too good. You're so perfect for this, Shenhua!" Revy groaned as she slipped a hand into her shorts. She groaned as she rubbed herself, biting her lower lip, "But not yet, you're not ready yet."

Revy stopped touching herself to grab the rope again, this time wrapping it around Shenhua's wrist before freeing it and then wrapping the other. Once both hands were free of the bar, she pulled tight on the rope, drawing both wrists together before wrapping another loop around them and securing them behind her back. She groaned at the overwhelming sight of Shenhua's nude form so appealing packaged in rope, her body clenching.

"Fuck you're so fucking hot like this," Revy groaned, sliding a hand over her exposed rump. "I almost want to stop and just fuck you now."

But there was still more skin to color, more damage to do. Shenhua's chest, ass and back were colored a wonderful warm red. Her body was dripping, even as her mouth protested. Revy needed her to stop protesting and beg. She NEEDED to hear it. Revy adjusted the ropes on her ankles, crossing them so that she could throw the Taiwanese woman onto her back. She did so. Tightening the ropes again, Revy ensured that Shenhua's legs would remain spread. She took in the sight of puckered nipples, her glistening crotch and bit her lip again. With her arms tied behind her back, Shenhua's back was arched, her supple breasts proffered up to Revy's ravenousness as a feast and she would partake. Oh would she partake. Revy's eyes darkened, her teeth baring in a ravenous sneer. She knelt between the woman's legs, sniffing up the heated flesh of her chest and neck. Revy groaned into her neck, licking a thick line up the column before sinking her teeth in. Shenhua bucked and groaned, her hip thrusting into Revy's involuntarily as the pleasure spiked through her body.

"Hiyaaa! The Taiwanese moaned.

Revy grinned into her flesh, "Not yet, Chinglish; you can't cum yet."

Revy nibbled down her neck, kissing across her collar, sucking the flesh of her tits, leaving vibrant red marks in her wake. She pulled a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting down. Shenhua bucked again, her back arching harder. Revy continued until she left a perfect imprint of her teeth around the rosy nipple and then she moved to the other tit. Once the other breast bore her mark of possession, Revy left a trail of hickies down Shenhua's stomach to her groin. She dipped left, biting into the femoral artery of her thigh and leaving her trademark, then switched to the right and did the same. Shenhua's groin smelt delicious, like flowers and sex, what she would expect Valentine's day to smell like. When she finally passed her tongue over her pussy, Revy was met with a thick sweetness. She groaned and pressed her mouth harder to her core, enthusiastically sucking up her flavor.

"Fuck you taste good," Revy moaned, nibbling on her labia, "How the fuck?!"

Shenhua's thighs trembled as Revy assaulted her, licking and nipping. She couldn't stop herself from pushing two fingers into the tight channel of the Taiwanese woman and groaned at the pulsing clenches that gripped her. It was good. Too good. Revy almost felt like she was sinking fingers into herself for as much pleasure as she felt. She retreated her fingers, thrusting back in, gasping in echo to Shenhua as she brushed over sensitive tissue inside her. Shenhua mumbled incoherently, her body convulsing as she came at last. She ground her head into the floorboards, drooling on herself as she writhed and trembled to channel her orgasm.

"Ah slut, that good, but I need you to fuck me now, yes!"

"You askin' or tellin', Chinglish?" Revy demanded, pulling her fingers from the warmth of Shenhua's body.

"Aiyaa!" Shenhua moaned. "Please, don't leave hanging. Fuck now!"

Revy grinned, "Close but not quite."

Revy climbed over Shenhua's body, rubbing her wet pussy over the ridge of her ribs and moaned. She tweaked her own nipples, sliding her wetness and spreading it over the flushed red skin of her chest. Revy crawled further up her body, gliding over her breasts and shoulders, to her neck.

"Tell you what, Shenhua. You eat my pussy good enough and I'll fuck you plenty."

Shenhua arched her head towards Revy's pussy, obviously wanting the end game. Revy slid up further and threw her head back as soon as her tongue reached her pussy. Revy groaned, rotating her hips over the Taiwanese woman's face as she tongue fucked and sucked her. Revy cried out, scooting up just a bit to have her nose rubbing her clit while she licked her. She crushed her tits together, grinding over the woman's face.

"Oh yea! Right fuckin' there! Don't stop," Revy moaned.

Shenhua wanted her true release more than she cared about Revy cumming on her face so she sucked her harder, thrust her tongue deeper. Revy's thrusts lost their rhythm, her pace irregular as she came closer to orgasm. She cursed and groaned, rubbing harder, pulling on her nipples. Shenhua bit her clit, teeth imprinting soft, yet firmly around the sensitive tissue. Revy came undone. She gasped, twitched against the woman's face, hunching over as her body lost its strength. Revy panted, barely holding herself up. Mmm…so fucking good! An animal rage filled her and she crawled back, latching her mouth to Shenhua's, tasting herself and testing her kiss. Shenhua could kiss like she ate pussy: wonderfully. Revy pulled away, grinding her teeth together harder than she would have wanted to with flesh between them. Shen had down well; she'd taken her punishment, she'd cried out, she'd begged a little, and she managed to make Revy cum. She was going to get more reward than she knew what to do with. Revy crawled a little away, reaching for a toy she had set aside just for this moment. She pulled it on weakly, her own recent orgasm still robbing her of strength. Revy crawled back, sliding her hand over the wetness at Shenhua's crotch. So wet. So fucking good. So fuckin' fucked!

Revy slide her lubed hand over the strap-on attached to her now and crawled between Shenhua's legs. She slid the phallic tip over her wetness, teasing the dark haired Asian. Shenhua begged a little more, pleading to be fucked and Revy finally obliged. She pushed in, the dildo seated to the root and Shenhua writhed and moaned, her thighs trembling with their effort to clench around Revy. Revy pulled out, thrusting back in and again, setting a pace to keep the Taiwanese woman dancing underneath her. Revy palmed a tit, grinding it against her ribs at the same time, her own mouth opened and she threw her head back in a groan. Shenhua moaned and pleaded, begging harder and faster and Revy obliged; altering her speed and roughness. The Taiwanese girl's thighs danced around Revy's hips, rising faster to her peak as Revy moved through her with the strap-on.

"Aii!" Shenhua cried, "There, there slut!"

"Yeah," Revy groaned. "Cum on my dick, Chinglish. Let me hear you scream!"

Revy grabbed her hips, angling her own up higher to stroke over the upper wall of Shenhua's insides. The woman cried out, screaming as she was thrown over the edge; Revy stopped thrusting when she felt the tightness constricting her movements, Shenhua managed to lock her ankles around Revy's hips as she came. Revy groaned at the tight constriction, her own spine shuddering and translating through to the movements of her groin. Shenhua bucked against her hips, moaning and crying as she continued to cum, unable to stop so long as the trembling cock inside her continued to vibrate. With enough slack, Revy pulled free, lifting her hips enough to rest the cock on Shenhua's stomach as she leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Now tell me, Chinglish," Revy moaned, "how much do you think all that was worth?

Catching her breath, she answered. "At least 5 grand."

Revy grinned. "Then if you okay it, the tape will cost 350 each. What do you say?"

Shenhua let her head drop to the floor, "You dumb whore…you record whole thing?"

"Just for our pleasure, but I might have mentioned to Rowan that we had a tape."

"Ok but just this once. Next time I cut you ass and we see how much that sell for."

Revy's grin remained in place as she let loose the Taiwanese woman, undoing all the ropes that held her pinned to the floor. Shenhua rolled on top of Revy, pressing her lips to the roughneck in a bruising kiss. Revy groaned into the embrace, her stomach clenching under the weight of the woman.

"You lucky you no taste like whore," Shenhua said. "I expect money soon, yes."


	4. Drinking Buddies? Balalaika's Request

Revy was lounging on the couch, a magazine in one hand, a cold beer in the other. She was the only one in the office at the time; Dutch was tinkering with the boat, Benny on a supply run, and Rock was out making deliveries. They were in between jobs, having just finished a week at sea for a transport. Revy took a long pull from her beer, setting it down briefly to turn the page before reclaiming its comforting hold. The phone started to ring. She sighed, taking another pull and sitting up. Setting down the mag, she ambled to the phone.

"Lagoon company," she said, boredly.

"Ah, Two Tands. It's been a while," a smokey voice graced her ears.

"Anego, what's up? You got a job for us or something?"

"Something like that," she crooned. "Are you available right now to come to my office?"

"Everyone else is out," Revy started, taking another drink and finishing the beer.

"That is fine. What I want is something you are better suited to handle. Can you come?" Balalaika asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there. It'll take me a bit though, the car is with Rock."

"Very well," she replied and disconnected the line.

Revy hung up and headed to the mini kitchen to toss her beer can and grab another for the road. After locking up, she headed out into the sweltering Roanapur heat.

A little less than an hour later, Revy was passing through the doors of Hotel Moscow. Accustomed to the routine, she slipped out of her holsters and handed them to the burly Russian currently in charge of security. He nodded for her to proceed and Revy headed towards Balalaika's office. She rapped on the door and waited for the acknowledgement to enter. Closing the door behind her, Revy looked up to see Balalaika sitting at her desk, a bottle of liquor and two glasses on it. The most startling thing about the sight was what the imposing woman was wearing: the jacket of her plum suit was hanging nearby on a hangar, leaving Balalaika in rare form. Semi casual. Her impressive bust was barely contained in the tight dress shirt, the top buttons undone to expose more of her flesh to the air conditioning. Revy could see the edges of the scars trailing on her exposed skin but the deep valley between the swell of her breasts is what kept her gaze. Balalaika gestured to the seat across from her and the movement broke Revy free of the spell her body cast. She sat down, accepting the drink that the larger woman offered. She drank half of it at once, relishing the cool burn as it slithered down her throat.

"Ah, that's good stuff," she complimented, "so whatcha need that only I can do, Anego?"

Balalaika smiled, "Would you be mad if I said I called you here just to drink with me?"

Revy raised an eyebrow at that, "I'd find it very hard to believe," she shrugged, "but if that is the case here, I wasn't doing anything anyway. This does beat what I was drinking."

Balalaika finished her drink, poured another for her and Revy and then lit up a cigar, "How long have you been here in Roanapur now, Revy?"

Head cocked, Revy pondered the random question, "I guess it's been about ten years by now. Why?"

"You worked for Rowan for a while, yes?" Balalaika ignored her question.

Revy scowled, "Yeah...Anego, what are you getting at by bringing up this old shit?"

Balalaika took a pull from her glass, subtly encouraging Revy to do the same, "Call it curiosity."

Revy was ready to warn her about curiosity but remembered just who she was sitting with. Instead, she finished her drink, swallowing down the snappy comment on the wash of vodka. She was feeling unusually warm since she came in, despite the heat of the day and the air conditioning. Her glass was again refilled, Balalaika's intent on rare small talk obvious. The blonde in front of her leaned forward, settling her elbows on her desk and subtly propping her breasts up more. The sight brought an unbidden thought skirting across her mind: when was the last time she'd had a good fuck? It was probably a few months back when she and Eda got trashed and talked about the wrong things. One thing led to another and they had woken up next to each other. She knew Rock was interested in her, but he was too much a liability to get intimate with.

"Seems like I lost you, Two Hands," Balalaika smirked. "Where are you going in that head of yours?"

"Small talk doesn't really suit you, sis. Why don't you tell me what you really want?" Revy said, taking another drink.

A dark flash crossed the ice blue of her eyes, "Being who I am, it's not easy to find someone to play with that could handle me and isn't scared shitless."

Revy finished her drink, "Uh huh... And you thought you'd proposition me? What, you think I'm some whore that will come when you call?" She couldn't hide the irritation on her face.

She also couldn't hide the peaks at Balalaika's cleavage that she'd been sneaking. Nor deny, at least to herself, that she'd been curious and turned on by the woman several times in the past. But she'd be damned if she was going to let even Balalaika treat her like a casual whore.

"Well, to be fair you did come when I called," Balalaika grinned, a carnal knowledge gleaming in her eyes. "Don't you think it would be fun? You aren't that scared of me, are you?"

Revy grit her teeth at the challenge, "This why you brought up Rowan? I might have been his bottom bitch for a while but I only fuck who I choose to fuck."

Balalaika grinned and sat back, putting her feet on the desk, brandishing her tone legs underneath the stockings. With the thought flourishing in her head, Revy drank in the sight of her calves, considered the strength of her body. Nobody in their right mind would admit to wanting to sleep with Balalaika. That would be inviting death or at the very least supreme suffering. But at the same time, no one who admired strength would banish the thought. Maybe it was good for Revy that she'd never had a right mind. She swallowed around the sudden knot of desire and trepidation that filled her.

"We're both too dominant, I don't know if it could work between us," Revy said.

"You and I both know without a doubt who would be the master in that situation," Balalaika countered with a knowing smirk. She had her.

"What would it change between us?"

"Not a Damn thing. You'll continue to do the smart work that the Lagoon company delivers and depending how that goes, we can occasionally get each other off. You're so short tempered, I know it must have been a while for you."

"Tch, you don't know shit," Revy snapped and realized what she'd done. "Why me?" She sighed, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"We both have special tastes, Rebecca. I believe it can work out well for us."

Balalaika stood up, coming around the desk to stand in front of Revy. She looked down at the gunslinger, looking nervous and unsettled. Revy looked up and met her eyes, trapped in the glacial promise of pleasure and pain.

"Well? What do you say?"

She'd be a fool to turn her down. This was a chance of a lifetime. And possibly the end of one. "Ok, sis; I'll play with you."

"Excellent choice," Balalaika said, baring her teeth in a sinister grin.

She wrapped Revy's ponytail in her hand and snatched the girl up to crush her lips to hers. Startled, Revy clung to Balalaika's arms, dazed at the soft warmth pressing against her mouth. Balalaika tugged at Revy's hair, a sharp pull that stole a gasp from the roughneck and afforded her the opportunity to claim her tongue. With swift movements, the Russian's tongue dominated Revy's, coiling and pressing about. Revy snapped out of her daze, responding to the exciting kiss. She reached up with both hands and grabbed the long blond bangs on either side of Balalaika's face, pulling her hard enough into the kiss that their teeth clicked together. Balalaika had her other hand around Revy's bare hip, her nails digging into the skin at the smaller woman's action. Revy groaned, pressing her body hard against Balalaika's. Fuck if she didn't kiss like dynamite and damn her if it didn't feel good. Revy tried to pull back to reclaim the air she was rapidly losing but Balalaika latched onto her bottom lip, catching the flesh between pearly white teeth and biting down. Hard. Revy's pussy twitched and she couldn't stop the moan from rattling out her mouth. Balalaika finally let her go, pulling her face back but keeping her restrictive hold on Revy's hair. Her clear blue eyes had darkened completely with desire. She tasted blood and watched a drop well up on Revy's trembling lip.

"You're going to be my bitch for the next few hours, Two Hands, and once you cross that threshold I'll hear no argument from you. Do you understand?"

Revy swallowed hard, do or die time, "I understand."

Using her hair as a lead, Balalaika drew Revy with her towards the adjoining bedroom. Every step closer to the door had Revy's heart pounding harder; heat pooled in her core, her stomach doing flips. She could feel hot throbbing lines where Balalaika's nails had left their mark on her hip. Revy hesitated at the door, unsure if she could stand to let herself be subjugated, regardless of the pleasure promised, but Balalaika didn't stop and as the strain increased on her hair, she knew what her choice was. She followed the Russian into the room, the plain but luxurious decor reminded her she was well out of her league. Balalaika stopped just short of her bed, pulling Revy in for another crushing albeit short kiss. When she parted, she released Revy and took a step back.

"Alright my little whore, strip," she commanded.

Revy's face flushed with irritation and excitement, "Actually Anego, I-"

Balalaika hushed her, "I told you, no arguments once we passed the door."

"It was a long hot walk here, sis. Can I at least shower real quick?"

Balalaika considered the request and nodded, indicating the bathroom, "Don't take longer than ten minutes."

Nodding, Revy scampered into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. Balalaika decided to prepare some things in the meantime. Revy started the water and stared at herself in the mirror as she undressed. Her lip was red and puffy where Balalaika bit her, her usually dead eyes shone back at her with carnal lust. Balalaika was right: she did need this. The only other time she feels alive is when she's taking other's lives. She stepped under the wash of cool water, letting it tantalize her heated flesh.

When Balalaika heard the water stop she called out, "Don't bother putting anything back on."

The command in her voice hitched Revy's breath. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about being the submissive, but when up against Balalaika it was her only course of action; if she wanted to survive this. After toweling off, Revy entered the room again to see Balalaika's predatory gaze flash with satisfaction. She stopped in front of the taller woman, looking up into her eyes. Balalaika flashed her teeth in a knowing grin and snatched Revy up by the neck, hauling her in to another conquering kiss. Revy groaned at the feel of the strong fingers around her neck, the tingles in her flesh igniting again. Balalaika bit her tongue, pulling it from her mouth as she skirted her nails over the swell of her hip and ass. Balalaika's fingers flexed on her neck then pushed her away, taking in the heated and disheveled look in the young woman's eyes. She pulled a blindfold from her pocket, holding it up so that Revy could see it and understand the nature of these games. Revy's heart skipped a beat and then pounded double time as Balalaika tied the fabric over her eyes. A tinge of disappointment touched her mind as she realized that she still hasn't gotten to see more of Balalaika besides cleavage.

The Russian stood behind Revy, grabbing her hair and pulling her back flush against her chest. She traced her nails up over Revy's hip, across her stomach and ribs, circling the supple flesh of her tits before dragging them harder back down her body. Revy shuddered, moaning at the sharp feel of the nails, the heated lines of pleasure they left in their wake. Using her hair as a handle, Balalaika angled Revy's head, exposing a long smooth line of neck. She licked her lips, bringing her other hand up to tickle at the hollow of her collar before dipping her head down to taste the girl. Gentle nibbles, rough kisses ensued until Balalaika found the sweet spot on Revy's neck. She bit down hard and the smaller woman's knees buckled as she cried out. Balalaika held her up with her grip on Revy's hair and neck, sucking and gnawing on the same spot. Revy moaned, her hands reaching for purchase to help keep her aloft. Her body burned at the rough pleasure that consumed her. Balalaika let her go, letting the woman slip from between her fingers as she collapsed at her feet, panting and shuddering.

"Did you cum already, Rebecca? I don't recall giving you such permission."

Revy shook her head, "Almost," she panted, "fuck that was crazy."

"Stay on your knees, but turn around, Rebecca," Balalaika ordered, Revy obeyed. "Put your hands out. Good. You know what to do, don't you?"

Revy did as she was told, reaching out to find Balalaika's stocking clad thighs. She swallowed hard as she traced her hands upward, feeling the tone muscle under the silky fabric. Revy let her hands explore what her eyes couldn't see, massaging the thick claves. She reached the edge of the panty hose, discovering a garter belt. She let her hands come up and over Balalaika's hip, her left hand feeling rough edges of scars. She explored the texture, leaning in to drag her lips over the skin. Revy nibbled on the edge of Balalaika's hip, licking and kissing as she bravely let her hands slide around to her ass. She stopped in her tracks when she realized she held handfuls of firm smooth muscle with no barrier. Her own pussy twitched as she dragged her lips down the center of tone body. She came to the small patch of course hair and inhaled the core scent of Balalaika. Sex and power, with faint tones of body wash. Revy opened her mouth and tasted her, sliding her tongue down Balalaika's pussy. She groaned with the flavor, eating more ardently, her nails digging into the Russians ass.

Balalaika thrust her hips, moaning as she put a hand at the back of Revy's head. Revy sucked and nibbled, clawed and rubbed; she couldn't stop herself if she wanted to. The taste and smell of this woman, the lack of sight, compelled her to take as much as she could. Balalaika was so wet her arousal dripped down Revy's chin. She snaked a hand from the Russian's ass to slide along her cleft and tease her opening. Revy latched onto her clit and pushed two fingers inside. Balalaika shivered, taking a half step forward making Revy crane her neck to keep eating. The Russians hips bucked as she came closer to orgasm and Revy doubled her efforts. She bit down on her clit, vigorously rubbing over her g shot.

"Mm, two hands," Balalaika moaned, clutching harder as her body rippled, "Yes, make me cum!"

Balalaika gasped and moaned, her pussy clenching and gushing around Revy as she came. Revy felt her own body go liquid at the unbelievable sounds the mob boss made. Her thighs trembled as she stepped back and away from Revy. She looked down at the blindfolded woman, her face glistening, her knees spread and her own pussy dripping wet. Revy pressed a hand between her thighs, throwing her head back as she slid a finger inside herself.

"Stop," Balalaika commanded.

Revy grit her teeth but stopped rubbing, "Anego..."

"Hands up, turn 45 degrees to your right and put your hands on the bed."

Revy sighed as she slid free of her body and did as Balalaika said. She was so close, so ready to cum but the Russian wasn't having it. She clenched her teeth at the denied release, her body still aflame and dripping. She was commanded onto the bed, on her knees. Balalaika grabbed her wrists, wrenching them behind her back and securing them in cuffs. She pushed her down onto her face, grabbed her hips and spread her thighs. Ordering Revy to not move a muscle, Balalaika got a spreader bar and secured her ankles. Revy's heart hammered, excitement warring with unease. Past memories clawed at her mind but the possessive touches from Balalaika kept her grounded.

"Are you ready to cum, Rebecca? Will you scream for me?" Balalaika leaned over Revy, her heavy breasts resting on her back.

"Can you make me scream?" Revy daringly asked.

Balalaika reached under Revy, cupping both breasts in her hands and setting nails into skin. She nibbled on her shoulder, biting down, "Brats get punished, Rebecca. Remember that before you talk shit while helpless."

Revy moaned, arching under Balalaika, "Fuck, sorry, Anego."

Balalaika licked up Revy's neck, "Now, if you want to cum, beg me to fuck you."

Revy grit her teeth. She wasn't quite ready to beg yet. Balalaika sensed her resistance and dragged her breasts over Revy's hands, reaching a hand down to the warm wet junction of her submissive's core. Revy bucked as soon as she brushed her clit and moaned when she was pinched. Her body was coiling tight, climbing higher. If she could get Balalaika to touch her just a little more she could cum. Without having to beg.

"I know what you're doing, Rebecca," Balalaika stopped touching her. "You will beg or else you'll stay on the edge. I can tease you endlessly without giving you enough to cum."

To illustrate her point, she slid her nails over Revy's back, creasing welts rising in their wake. Revy shivered, it felt so good but it wasn't enough pain. Balalaika grabbed her hips, the tips of her nails digging in slowly, close to drawing blood, but not quite. Revy's pussy twitched with need, she growled in frustration.

"Come on sis, you've cum already," Revy groaned.

"And? You're my bitch, that's your job, Rebecca."

"Fuckin' fine already! Can I please cum?" Revy growled.

"Can you? You seem to be all tied up right now."

Revy felt her face heat up, "Please let me cum. Make me cum."

"Surely you can ask in a more proper way, Rebecca," Balalaika's nails slid to her inner thigh.

"Your bitch begs to cum! Please make her cum..." Revy groaned, "...master," she added through clenched teeth.

Her words made both of their clits pulse. Balalaika rewarded her daring words, better than she expected to hear. She let her nails dig into Revy's hip enough to draw blood while her other hand carefully slid into her pussy. Wary of her nails, Balalaika finger fucked Revy, enjoying the tight heat that clenched around her. Revy cried out because she couldn't move and therefore had no other way to vent her pleasure. She clenched her fists and moaned louder when Balalaika skillfully handled her pussy, the press of her nails even adding to her pleasure.

"A-anego..." Revy huffed, "I'm gonna..."

"You may cum, Rebecca. Cum for your master."

Revy groaned and cried out as she came, her body clenching down on Balalaika's hand. She trembled and quivered as much as she could but her restraints held her fast. Balalaika pulled free of Revy and kissed her shoulder, nipping gently.

"I hope you are ready to scream," Balalaika said. "Now I'm really going to fuck you."

Before she could even recover enough to fathom words, Revy was entered in a powerful thrust that had her face pushing deeper into the bed. Her mouth fell slack until she felt Balalaika's hips pressed against her ass, fully seating the strap-on. She clenched and hissed at the tight fit, groaning when Balalaika scratched her hips deep. Balalaika angled her hips, going for an upward stroke as she pulled Revy down on the cock. The sweetest feminine moans spilled from Revy's mouth as she was well dominated and fully used. Soft moans also slipped from the Russian as Revy's noises served her pleasure better than her end of the double dong. Without changing her pace, Balalaika freed Revy's hands so that she could grasp the bed, clutching and writhing. She also freed her legs, to change position, and tossed the spreader bar aside. Commanding Revy to roll over, Balalaika stopped just enough for her to comply. Grabbing one of the roughneck's thighs and hoisting it to her shoulder, the blond continued her domination. Revy shifted to her elbow, her head lolling back as her mouth hung open, panting and drooling on herself.

"Remove the blindfold, Rebecca, so you can see just how well you're being fucked."

After a few more thrusts, she slipped the fabric up over her head. When she acclimated to the light her pussy clenched hard at the sight before her. Balalaika was naked, save for the garter belt, stockings, and dildo. Her body arched beautifully as she pounded into Revy, the muscles rippling, her breasts bouncing. The golden curtain of her hair fell as a backdrop to the deadly sexiness emanating from the Russian. The scars that covered her body in jagged stripes added to the powerful look of the woman. Revy could also see the bloody scratches and red welts that crossed her own body.

"Oh fuck," Revy clenched hard, "fuckin' fuck!" She threw her head back as a powerful wave of pleasure consumed her. "Ah master, make your bitch cum hard! I...I'm..."

Revy bit her lower lip, her face flaming at her own words, but her hips raised to meet every rough thrust Balalaika delivered. Balalaika lowered Revy's thigh and grabbed her hips in both hands, using her nails as extra grip she changed the angle again. Revy cried out, dropping her shoulders to the bed but her back arched hard, heels digging into the bed.

"Fuck! Ah, hah...Hard, I'm gonna cum...!"

"Do it, my little bitch. Cum on your master's cock. Scream for me," Balalaika hit harder.

It wasn't her intention to really be that loud, but within the next meeting of their flesh Revy's orgasm exploded out of her, burning through her body. She went rigid, her thighs and pussy spasming uncontrollably as she gushed, drenching Balalaika and the bed. True to her word, Balalaika made Revy scream as she came hard. She herself didn't cum as hard but seeing the submissive rapture on Revy's face had her throwing her own head back and moaning her release. When Revy's taut body finally went slack she sagged back down to the bed, the dildo slipping out of her, making her gasp. Her body quivered sporadically as she huffed weakly, unable to lift her head or open her eyes.

"You made quite the mess, Rebecca. This bedding is definitely ruined," Balalaika panted.

"Sorry, master...," Revy breathed. "You caught me way off guard. I never expected this."

"You didn't think I'd be this good?"

"I didn't let myself think anything."

"For someone so abrasive you make a wonderful submissive," Balalaika smiled.

"I must look like hell. Fuck, the questions..." Revy groaned and tried to move. "Shit. Endorphins are fading."

"You're definitely going to be hurting," Balalaika said and slipped from the bed.

Revy still couldn't open her eyes but felt the bed dip when Balalaika returned to her side. Wet fire erupted along one of her scratches and she hissed, managing to crack an eye open to see Balalaika with a red tinged cotton ball in her hand.

"You did so well, the least I could do is a little after care. It'll sting, but I need to clean these scratches up," she traced another bloody scratch.

"Fucking fuck!" Revy cringed. "Pain can't even get me to move. I'm completely spent."

"You run around practically naked, I don't know how you'll explain all the scratches and bruises."

Revy sighed, gritting her teeth as another scratch was cleaned, "They might believe a bar fight. I haven't been this messed up since I fought that four eyed maid."

Balalaika chuckled, "We might not be able to do this often, but I definitely want to do this again."

"Walking around looking like I got the shit beat out of me is going to be hell on my rep..."

"I could hide you away on the pretense that you're on a job until the marks fade, but honestly I'd be more tempted to fuck you up more."

Revy's pussy clenched at the thought, "Fuck Anego, I won't survive another round that soon."

"Here, drink and take this," Balalaika handed her a glass of vodka and medicine. "You could go see the Doctor and see what she can do for you."

"I ain't going to see a fucking doctor over scratches."

"Not a doctor, Two Hands, the Doctor. Probably the most skilled person at destroying and rebuilding a body; she's a genius."

"High praise coming from you, Anego. She really that good?"

"Once you've recovered enough to shower I'll have one of my men drop you off at her office."

"Then they'll know about us..."

Balalaika laughed, full throated, "Rebecca do you honestly think they didn't hear you?" Revy's face turned beet red and she groaned, "Don't worry. I only have a handful of my most trusted here. The rest are out until I call them back. Roll over so I can get the scratches on your back."

Revy rolled, burying her face to hide her thoughts. Body melting sex aside, she couldn't help but feel like she'd been demoted. She couldn't think of herself as the great Rebecca anymore, because Balalaika had used that name to reduce her into a submissive bitch. She definitely couldn't do this often, she'd lose herself. But once in a while should be ok, right? As long as she had enough time to build her pride back up.


	5. Fun In The Chapel

Revy was at the church drinking with Eda. They'd been through a list of current topics and of course it didn't take Eda long to get to sex.

"Do you prefer to be top or bottom in sex?"

Revy raised an eyebrow, "Depends on who I'm fucking."

Eda grinned, "Rock?"

Revy's face turned to disgust, "Tch I wouldn't fuck him, but I'd top that little pussy. His kind probably likes being treated like a bitch."

Eda laughed, "Ok, ok; what about Benny?"

"Not my type but I'd top him," Revy finished her glass and poured another for herself and Eda.

"Balalaika?"

Revy bust out laughing, "If I even survived the thought, there's no way I could top sis."

"Ooh what about that killer maid?" Eda gulped down her drink.

"There's not much left of her to dominate."

"The Taiwanese chic you know?"

Revy's eyes filled with a dark light, "I'd kill to have her under my whip."

Eda finished her drink, "What about me, tough guy?"

Revy's eyes flashed, "You would be my bitch for sure."

"As if a gorilla like you could top me," Eda said, a slight tremble in her lip at the thought.

"Is that why you started this topic, Eda? Are the guys in town not cutting it for you anymore?" Revy glanced around subtly, taking stock of what she had to play with here.

Eda refilled their drinks, "To be honest it just feels pointless to go looking lately."

"I wouldn't be gentle," Revy warned.

"I don't want gentle. I just want an uncomplicated fuck, for once," Eda groaned, not realizing that Revy was still talking about them together. She took another long drink.

Revy observed the blond as she muttered about prospects and sex while taking sips from her glass. She was still in her habit, even though the work was hours over and done with. Which meant she'd be wearing stockings. Revy grinned. The habit itself could provide for fun. There was a sash cord by the windows that looked like it could be yanked off without bringing anything with it and it was a good length as well. The prayer table was too low to bend Eda over it, but maybe the podium or offering table. She could make do with her hands, but Revy really wished she had a strap on cock to really lay into the nun.

Revy got up and went to the window, Eda paying her no mind as she droned on. Taking the sash cord into her hands, she gave a harsh jerk and it dropped into her clutch. She ran her hands along the length of it as she made her way to Eda. Revy prepped a noose to capture one hand and prepared to wrap the other. Striking fast, she wrenched Eda's hand behind her back, slipping the noose over one wrist and tightening it as she pulled the other to join the first. Eda sputtered, surprised but didn't react until it was hopelessly too late.

"What the hell are you doing you irregular gorilla?!" She cried, trying to look over her shoulders at Revy. "Fuck is on my hands? Let me go!"

Revy stepped in close to Eda's back, "I thought you wanted to play, Eda. Might want to watch what you say for a while; I can be pretty ruthless." She traced her hand around the front of Eda's neck, fingers squeezing firmly.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Eda's heart started to race with the soft strangulation.

Revy eased up on her neck, "Whatever I want to do to a little bitch like you."

"Hang on a second!" Eda started to fret as Revy pushed her towards the offering table.

Eda's thighs hit the table and Revy pushed her over, pressing her face into the polished wood. She kicked her feet further apart and hiked up the habit revealing long hose-lined legs. Revy groaned a little to herself, tossing aside her gloves to stroke a hand up that silky thigh. She pushed the habit higher, bunching the fabric at the small of Eda's back and marveled at the garter belt.

"You little freak, I wouldn't have pegged you as a garter type," Revy groaned.

"You like?" Eda panted, her knees weak.

She would never admit it aloud, but Revy did like. She liked the sight of a nun bent over and exposed, showing off sexy underwear that no nun should wear, let alone should anyone see. She knew Eda wasn't a real nun, but it didn't degrade the fantasy. Revy removed Eda's panties, groping long legs as she slid them down. Eda's lips glistened with the beginnings of arousal, her body warming up as soon as she found herself tied. Revy caressed the supple curve of her ass, grinning to herself as she reached behind to the podium. She reared back, lining up her shot and then struck, the heavy book making a thick smack on impact. Eda yelped in surprise, straining to get up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Really, you godless heathen, the bible?!"

Revy slammed Eda flat on the table, "I didn't tell you to get up, bitch." She whacked her with the bible again.

"Revy, seriously-" Eda was struck again.

"Stop back talking," Revy growled, thumping the bible against Eda's reddening cheeks. Her eyes flashed as she traced the warm flesh. "How this goes depends on how well you behave, got it, bitch?"

Eda's breath shuddered, "Got it."

Revy thumped the bible across Eda's ass again, "For all your protests, you're even wetter now. You like being sacrilegious don't you, bitch? Dressing up like a slut in your habit, getting off on the bible..."

Revy could admit that punishing a nun was doing it for her as well, but only to herself. While the bible had good surface space and heft to it, it wasn't making Eda's ass glow cherry red like she wanted. Such fair skin screamed to be marked and shine and Revy was going to answer that call. She tossed the book back to the podium and undid her belt. It was short but it would do for an improv session. Revy's grin was pure evil as she whipped the belt across Eda's rump, the stricken girl giving another surprised yelp. She started to rear up again but Revy held her down, giving her three more sharp lashes. Revy softened the sting by gently caressing Eda's heated flesh. Yes; this hot feel is what she wanted. Revy let her fingers trace over the rising welts, creeping lower to press between wet lips and ghost the nun's clit. Eda gasped; her knees buckling momentarily before she righted herself, if only to have Revy keep touching her. Revy lashed her six more times, alternating cheeks and timing; keeping Eda in suspense as to when the next blow would come. She knew her body was dripping with excitement and all Revy had done was warm up her ass and touch her a little. What more could this night hold?

Revy traced the welts, enjoying the fire hot flesh against her cooler hand. She curled her fingers over Eda's pussy, cupping the girl's groin and sending a finger into her hot body. Eda groaned and bucked as Revy stroked her insides slowly. She gasped and huffed, grinding her hips to get Revy to rub harder but she would not be hastened.

"Like a cat in heat and all I did was spank you a little, what a slutty nun," Revy grinned, continuing to feed the slow fire building in Eda's groin.

"Sh-shut up, you monkey," Eda groaned despite herself.

Revy pulled her hand away from Eda, instead grabbing her arm and flipping her, slamming her onto her back on the smaller prayer table. The nun gasped, breathless from impact and arousal. The habit was pulled up again, bunched this time around her stomach. Revy grabbed her by the pussy, rubbing again for a second before delivering a firm albeit light slap to her clit. Eda clenched, gritting her teeth.

"I told ya to watch your words, didn't I, bitch?" Revy said darkly, hitting Eda again, harder.

She watched Eda squirm as she smacked her repeatedly, each time with more force until she found the limit of pain for that particular spot. Not that the pain was exactly hindering her arousal; Revy took care to take the edge off every other strike with a probing caress into her hot folds.

"You fucking masochist," Revy laughed darkly, "I'm not gonna get you off that easy, bitch."

"Fuck," Eda groaned. "Come on, Revy."

"Oh no, you're going to work for it if you want me to let you cum."

"Can you at least move me off the table? My back is starting to hurt bent like this."

"Making demands now, bitch?" Revy growled and pulled Eda lengthwise along the table. "This might work better for me, actually."

As much as she hated to pull them off, the stockings now had a better use. She folded Eda's legs back and tied her thighs each to a short leg on the prayer table. Legs spread and back arched over her still bound arms, Eda truly looked like a salacious offering. Well, almost. Revy removed the coif, opening the habit to expose pale breasts cupped in a bra that matched her panties. Eda trembled under Revy's gaze; it wasn't her usual deadpan look. She was heated, excited, invigorated... Lust and pain shone in her eyes. A scary desire to dominate. Eda foolishly wanted more.

Revy stared at the unblemished expanse of skin, slightly flushed from arousal, and wondered what marks would make her most pleased to see. She didn't have any real toys here. Revy grinned, might as well make do with what she had. She climbed over Eda, the table groaning with their combined weight but holding up. She dragged her tongue over the curve of her tit, nipping when she moved over her nipple. Eda squirmed and Revy bit harder, sucking more flesh into her mouth. She ate across Eda's chest, leaving hickeys and teeth imprints across the fair skin. Yes, this was more like it. Eda was panting and shuddering, close to orgasm once again. She moaned incoherently, trembling under Revy. Revy pulled back, reviewing her work; she was still missing her trademark. Eda's collar needed a perfect bite, a mark of ownership, a claim to submission. Revy leaned back in and claimed Eda's surprised mouth in a deep kiss. She swept her tongue between her teeth, quickly domineering the trussed up blonde. Eda groaned, sucking on Revy's tongue and becoming completely pliant to her power. Revy came off the kiss, pulling Eda's lower lip between her teeth and biting down. Eda followed her lead as far as her neck would allow and just as the pain began to be too much, Revy let go. She licked the shell of the blonde's ear.

"Who do you belong to, bitch?" Revy whispered.

Eda was beside herself with need, "I'll be your bitch, just fuck me!"

"I'm not convinced," Revy traced her lips down Eda's neck.

Eda trembled when her lips reached the junction of her neck, "Revy. I belong to you. Just...please."

Revy bared her teeth in a victorious grin and latched onto Eda's neck. As she bit down harder she sent her fingers to Eda's hungry cunt and pushed two right into her hot channel. Eda cried out in pleasure, body shuddering as best as it could tied as it was. Revy bit hard enough to leave a perfect imprint of her teeth, hard enough to bruise and break a little skin. She licked the blood away from her lip and focused her attack in Eda's pussy, watching the nun try to deal with the onslaught of pleasure.

"That's right, bitch. Cum for your master," Revy added another finger.

"Ooh fuck...Revy! I'm gonna...I'm-"

Eda's long awaited orgasm washed over her, rattling her breath and sending her muscles spasming. Her pussy clenched around Revy's fingers, trapping them inside her until relief claimed her muscles. The table vibrated with Eda's energy as Revy fed at her neck and breasts until she caught her breath.

"I wish I had my toys so I could really fuck your ass into submission," she whispered against her skin, biting to relieve her frustration. "You're lucky." She growled.

Eda wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not that Revy didn't have everything she wanted. She was descending deeper into her sadism. Eda's skin still burned from the biting and spanking she took, though her pussy still hummed with satisfaction. She still wanted more. It would be a dangerous gamble to tell Revy where her own toys where but Eda really wanted to see the gunslinger prove her claim. Hot pain flared at her left tit as Revy's teeth sank in harder and Eda cried out.

"Revy, please!" She gasped.

"You want something, bitch?" Revy rose from her chest, sitting across her hip.

"Ah, you're so wet I can feel it through your shorts. Untie me, let me help."

Revy grinned, "No need to untie you."

She stood up, dropping her shorts and then straddled the nun, a leg on either side of Eda's body. Her wet cunt dribbled it's hot arousal across Eda's waist, habit, and chest as Revy climbed up her body. She threw aside her shirt, basking in full nudity as she brought her core within proximity of Eda's face. Her eyes shined with a dark light as she met Eda's own dazed gaze.

"Eat up, bitch. Better make it good."

Eda stretched her neck out, tongue reaching to the dripping lips between Revy's legs. She grazed her clit and Revy took another step closer. Eda opened her mouth to Revy, slurping and probing the hot flesh between her thighs. Revy gasped, grinding harder into the nun's face as she tweaked her nipples and tossed her head back. Eda sucked her sensitized clit into her mouth, teeth edging over the tight bud.

"Fuck yes, like that!" Revy groaned, thighs shuddering.

Eda bit a little harder, sucking to keep the pressure even as Revy writhed above her. Revy came with a guttural moan, hips jerking against Eda's face. She let up on the gunslinger to drag in breaths of air, licking the arousal from her lips. She needed this game to continue, she wasn't satisfied yet.

"Revy, in my room..." She moaned as Revy turned to pull on her nipples. "The nightstand by my bed."

"Oh?" Revy raised an eyebrow. "Been holding out on me, huh? Let's see what you have."

Completely shameless, Revy strode nude to the adjoining hall, leaving Eda tied up and alone. Eda shifted and tugged at the restraints, her body still aflame with desire. What toys would Revy bring? Her pussy clenched as she thought through her inventory, imagining scenarios that had yet to happen. Things she'd bought on a whim with no real plan to ever be used. What would Revy think when she saw them?

Revy came back in the main room with a wide grin across her face. She stalked closer to Eda, looming over her with menace. Eda shivered at the dark light that shone from her eyes. Revy bent over and attached nipple clamps to the nuns puckered peaks and she yelped at the tight pinch. Satisfaction glowed in Revy's eyes as she stepped between Eda's spread thighs, revealing the large strap on she now wore.

"You're quite the dirty slut to have one this big, Eda. No wonder you can get any satisfaction in town."

"Revy w-wait!"

"Scream for me, bitch," Revy grinned darkly and positioned the head between Eda's pussy lips.

Revy thrust in hard, fully seating the dildo inside Eda whom arched and cried out, her shoulders rising from the table. Revy pulled back, slamming back home and reveling in the look of pained rapture on Eda's face. She flicked the red peaks of her nipples, dragging her nails down the exposed flesh. Eda groaned, gritting her teeth to ride the pleasure and pain that warred within her body. This was what she'd craved, she thought as pleasure brought her higher.

"Ah Revy," she panted, "closer...I'm almost-"

"No you're not," Revy said lowly. "You can't cum yet, bitch."

Revy pulled out of Eda, removing the pantyhose that held her bound to the table. She pulled Eda up by her hair, leading her to the podium and released her hands, bringing them around to the front of her body before tying them around the podium. She flipped the habit up over her head, leaving the nuns body exposed from neck to foot. Eda shifted, her tortured nipples pressed against the wood. Her body dripped arousal, her ass still cherry red but now there was more skin to color. Revy grinned, caressing the riding crop she'd found among Eda's toys. She smacked it across Eda's back, the sound making her pussy clench. Revy lit up her back, Eda cried out, her body gushing. Revy slammed the dildo back into her, tracing the rising welts on her back as she fucked Eda.

"Control your breathing or you're gonna pass out, bitch," Revy said, digging nails into her waist for more leverage.

"Revy please," Eda huffed. "I can't hold it back."

"You want to cum, bitch?" Revy reached around to tweak her clit.

"Oh god, yes!" Eda cried out. "I want to cum, please!"

Revy ground the dildo deeper between Eda's trembling thighs, "Cum then, Eda. Send an offering of pleasure to your god."

She angled her hips more, sliding the cock over her g spot and pressing against her clit. Eda cursed and huffed as she climbed the precipice of pleasure. Revy felt the tightening in her body, felt it coiling tight and reached around to pull the clamps from her nipples just as she became a screaming mess. Eda's orgasm pushed the dildo out of her as her pleasure poured from between her legs. She went slack, hanging from the podium by her bound wrists as she fought for breath. Revy stepped back, sliding off the fake cock and walking back towards the table where their drinks still waited. She plopped into a chair and took a pull while she watched the writhing nun pull herself together. After a few moments Revy got up to untie her and then returned to her seat, pouring another glass of liquor. Eda remained against the podium for a few more minutes before she trusted her strength enough to stand and look at Revy. Her abused body still felt heated but well sated, and they both knew it.

"I can't believe you," she muttered, making her way to the table.

"I told you," Revy said, nonchalantly taking another drink.

"I'll get you to submit to me one of these days," she sat down gingerly, taking a long gulp to sooth her parched throat.

Revy burst out laughing, "Yeah, that'll be the day Balalaika comes here and tops both our asses."


End file.
